Fly the Black
by Erice Ravenwing
Summary: This follows an OC character through the show Black Sails
1. Chapter 1

**Fly The Black**

 **Erice Ravenwing**

 **Chapter 1: Arrival In Nassau**

"Prepare to board Mr. Quake!" I yelled to my first Mate and quartermaster as we closed with an English Merchant Ship.

"You heard him you dogs ready the grapples!" Mr Quake ordered.

As our ship approached the broadside of the Merchant ship the Ship struck its colors and surrendered. My men gave a cheer as we grappled onto the enemy ship and pulled it closer. As we did the Merchantman's guns fired and raked our port side. And the Merchantman's Flag rose again.

"Damn it they're getting bolder have to do it the hard way." I said to myself. as both our ships came together.

"Captain we're taking on water if we're going to take this prize we best do it now." Said Hase as he came up from below decks.

"Bastards!" I cursed loudly as I drew my sword.

My ship was an eighteen gun sloop with a crew of sixty two many who were taken from Spanish slave ships bound for the colonies from Africa. We had been privateers like many and couldn't find another way of life when the war between England and Spain was over It left many ships and crews with nowhere else to turn but to go back to what they had done during the war. Except now we raided any prize we could take this was our first ship after finding our new freedom.

My crew and I rushed over the side and onto the Merchantman's deck and engaged the crew. I had one pistol and one shot. One merchant man charged me sword in over his head I shot him and clubbed another as he came. The battle on the deck lasted for a few minutes before the captain surrendered along with the crew we didn't kill. Them we held at gunpoint while my crew went through the ship to quell any resistance that hadn't gotten the word to surrender. Mr. Quake and I went to the captain's quarters to find the cargo manifest so we could see what exactly we were capturing.

By the time it was done with our own ship was sinking slowly we got what we could including our flag which flew at the back of the ship and transferred what cargo, and cannons we could before she finally vanished below the waves. Many of the crew of the merchant men joined us when they heard they would be put in a long boat and left to row to St. Augustine. Three men stayed with their captain and were put into the longboat while we sailed away.

"Mr. Quake set a course for Nassau." I ordered as I looked over the cargo manifest.

"Aye captain." Mr quake said and left immediately.

The cargo onboard was eight stacks of sugar cane, twelve bags of tobacco, and sixteen barrels of spices.

I surveyed my new cabin after getting board from staring at the manifest and laid down on the bed that was nailed to the deck so that it wouldn't slide as the ship rocked.

The day we sailed into the bay of Nassau. I looked at the other ships anchored in the bay, then at the beach which had several tents and shacks along. We lowered the boats and loaded cargo on board and rowed toward the beach.

"Mr. Quake find out who we sell this cargo to, and sell it I'm going to see about getting some tools to refit the ship with some new gunports and place as many of our twelve pounders as we can onto it and sell the others." I said as I stepped of the longboat onto the white beach.

Mr. Quake Nodded as I turned and began walking down the crowded street. hand on my sword hilt and ready to unsheathe it if I ran into trouble.

As I passed the brothel and the tavern a man called out to me.

I turned to see who it was and saw a man with short black hair, he also wore a dirty white coat black pants and black boots beside him a red haired woman who wore a dirty brown hat with one side up.

"You look like you're new here I welcome you to this pit of piss and drink Nassau." Said the man.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walked down the street.

"Oi I wasn't finished with you." Called the man behind me. "Don't you know it's rude to walk away when people are talking to you?"

I stopped and turned.

"I don't even know you mate so shove off." I said to the man.

As I turned to walk away again I bumped into a long brown hair man with a clean shaven face. The man shoved me to the ground and put his boot on my crotch and pressed down.

"I suggest you listen or I'll crush your testicles" Said the long haired man.

"Alright fine, what do you wan.." I began but was cut off as the man stepping on my crotch pressed down alittle. by this time nearly the entire street had stopped and watched the spectacle as it unfolded.

"I'm listening intently." I grunted.

"I'm Jack Rackham, this is Anne, and the man currently crushing your balls is Charles Vane, I recommend staying on his good side." Said Jack Rackham carefully.

"What do you want?" I asked aggravatedly.

"To welcome you to Nassau." Vane said releasing my balls from his foot.

Vane extended his hand and helped me up and laughed.

"Come let us buy you a drink old friend." Jack Rackham said happily.

"Some welcome you three damn I thought you were going to crush my balls mate." I said as I walked with them into the tavern.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Simple Drink**

The Barmaid brought a tray of cups and a bottle of rum and sat it at our table. We each took a cup and I poured rum into them evenly as I could.

"To fortune, and old friends." Rackham said raising his cup.

Vain silently nodded raising his cup and then drank deeply from his cup.

"So what are you three up to?" I asked curiously.

"Well all we want is a simple drink no harm in that." Rackham said.

"There's no such thing as a simple drink with you Rackham." I said putting down my cup.

"Ah yes you're right how did you guess?" Rackham said with a laugh.

"Because I know you too well, should I ask what does your captain want?" I asked turning to Vane.

"Ah another new face in Nassau, I would advise you to stay away from Captain Vane but he already has his claws in you." Said a blond hair woman as she approached our table.

"Now Ms Guthrie there is no harm in old friends conversing." Rackham said reassuringly.

"I've learned that in this place conversations between friends can end pretty badly." Ms Guthrie said glaring at Rackham.

"Yes, well I guarantee you there will be no killing today." Rackham again said reassuringly as he could.

"See that you don't" Ms Guthrie said before she walked away from our table.

I watched as she walked away.

"Quit staring or I'll crush your balls." Vane said with a threatening look on his face.

I turned quickly around to face Rackham, Anne and Vane.

"So onto business." Rackham said excitedly.

"Yes, I've got places to be." I said.

Rackham leaned in close while Vane leaned back and put his boots on the table.

"We want you as consort for an attack." Rackham whispered.

"Depends on what we're attacking." I said. "I'm not going to risk my ship and crew for nothing."

"A English trade fleet, three ships." Rackham said.

"What are they carrying?" I asked intrigued.

"We think they're carrying the payroll of one of the garrisons of the colonies." Rackham said happily.

"She'll probably have an escort." I said. "I'm assuming that's why you wanted me as consort."

"Yes There is an escort we don't know what the fleets escort is, but we want to bring another ship just in case." Rackham said. "How soon can you be ready?"

"Three days." I said. "I need to have more gunports added to my new ship since the last one sank, and I need more crew."

"We can send some men to assist you with the gunports leaving you to recruit and we can be out of here in two." Rackham said.

"What's my share of the tonnage?" I asked looking Vane in the eye.

"You get to keep the escort, and all the payroll and good on one of the ships, I get two of the payroll and their goods." Vane said taking his boots off the table.

"Hmm…. you get twice the amount of gold as Me and my crew. what if we each get one of the payroll ships, and then split goods and gold on the other?" I asked cautiously.

"That seems fair of course we'll need to assess what's onboard, the last one." Rackham said. "Doesn't that seem fair Captain?"

"Fine, but out of that twenty thousand, you will get five and I'll get fifteen thousand that will be my share." Vane said. "It's your fee for me allowing you to be consort for this operation, and the use of my men to refit your ship."

"I can agree to that." I said extending my hand.

"Then we have a deal let's get started immediately, if we are to intercept them in time." Rackham said standing. "I will get the men to start work on your ship, while you get more men."

"See you three later." I said.

"Oh and Have you come up with a name for yourself?" Rackham asked turning around as they began to walk away."

"I'll think of it when the time comes." I said as I passed by Vane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Prize**

Two days later my new ship which myself and crew agreed to name her the Harbinger, she was refitted with twenty two guns, as opposed to the twelve she carried before many of which came from my former Sloop. We made a pretty good profit from the cargo we sold to the Guthrie's. The Guns we couldn't fit aboard were aboard Captain Vane's ship the Ranger.

As we sailed out of the bay both crew's spirits were high as they often were on the eve of taking a prize. My crew liked the terms that Captain Vane and I had agreed to. As late afternoon approached we spotted them four ships. I looked through my spyglass to look for the escort. When I spotted the escort I smiled, lowered my spyglass and turned to Mr. Quake.

"A Frigate for an escort, this is our lucky day!" I said excitedly.

"Aye captain it seems that way." Mr quake said cautiously.

"Signal the Ranger tell them I'm going after the escort." I ordered to the signal men. "Mr Saros turn us into the wind!"

The wheel man turned the ship's wheel and our sails billowed as we turned into the wind. I raised my spyglass again to watch what the fleet was doing as expected the Escort began to turn toward us, while the merchant ships shortened sail and continued on course.

The Ranger increased her sail and split off from us to go after Our true prizes. The escort didn't show any sign of going after them, so we stayed on course.

"Sir we'll be in range soon." Mr Quake said as he watched the approaching frigate. "Her gun ports, aren't open they must think we're friendly."

"Let them get a little closer then raise the black and hard about we'll hit them at their bow with a full broadside." I said as I continued to watch the frigate." Load chain shot in some of the guns so we can cripple her."

"Load chain shot in every third gun!" Mr Quake ordered loudly.

The men sprang into action loading the guns and making ready to run them out, muskets, pistols, swords, and boarding axes were handed out, and loaded. four of the men took several muskets and went up the main mast to pick off any crew before we boarded.

"Sir she's entering range." Mr. Quake said lowering his spyglass.

"RAISE THE BLACK!" I yelled as loud as possible.

"COME ABOUT!" Mr Quake bellowed.

The English flag we flew lowered quickly, and our black flag which had a skull and two crossed cannons, and crimson hourglasses on either side with daggers above the hour glasses raised. And the Harbinger turned about, the Frigate escort attempted to come about but were too late as our gunports opened and our guns ran out.

"FIRE!" Bellowed Mr Quake

One by one the cannons boomed filling the deck with smoke. The gun crews like clockwork began to reload again. I watched from beside the ships wheel as the Frigate came around with it's broadside, several holes in her hull from our broadside. The Frigate fired Mr Quake and I kneeled on the deck, as did the wheel man, and several of the other of the crew as cannon balls slammed into our hull sending some of our guns on the quarterdeck off their gun carriages and onto sailors legs or crushing and killing them outright.

The gun crews that were left quickly reloaded and fired as fast as they could, the Frigate returning fire. The frigate came across our bow and fired again the deck railings splintering and going into men as the tried to protect themselves from the shrapnel. As the frigate came to our starboard side she was met with a full broadside. The frigate very close now was in grappling range. I rose and looked onto the deck of the frigate seeing it's crewmen swinging grapple hooks onto the deck of the Harbinger and pulling them tight and pulling us together. A line of British Marines lined the center of the Frigates rail aiming their muskets and firing a volley as they came closer.

I looked to mr quake who had a splinter in his left arm, and his right eye and face bleeding fiercely.

"PREPARE TO REPEL BOARDERS! I yelled firing my pistol at a english crewmen who was holding one side of a gangway plank. "Let's show these bastards the price of boarding our ship!"

My crew drew weapons, on the main mast our sharp shooters fired down onto the deck of the Frigate hitting several of the enemy crew as they came closed. Both ship's hulls met and both lurched, then the English crewmen lowered the gangplank and began to leap aboard. My crew and I rushed into the oncoming invaders swords and pistol firing.

I caught a glimpse of the Ranger engaging the ships carrying the payroll as I fought. On the enemy ship I saw the enemy captain watching from the quarterdeck of his ship smiling widely, as his crew cut through mine. Eventually we pushed the enemy crew back to their ship and we boarded them I charged headlong toward the enemy captain killing any crewmen who stood in my way until eventually I was face to face, with him.

The Captain of the frigate drew his sword I drew mine and thrust toward his chest. The man parrys my blow easily. He counters with a counter thrust which I knock out of the way and begin to slash down toward his chest. Again the Captain parrys I wait for him to make his move this time he prepares to slash me I grab his sword arm with my free hand, pull him close then head butt him in the nose, and kick him back. The Captain holds his bleeding nose and glares at me raising his sword again with one hand over his nose. This time I punch him in the jaw and slash across his sword hand, removing one of his fingers.

The Captain bellows, and puts his hand into his shirt to try and stop the bleeding. I hold my sword to the Captains throught.

"I surrender the ship is yours." The Captain says lowering his head in submission.

By this time the english crew seem to have gotten a wiff of what just happened and drop their weapons on the deck. Two of my crewmen lower the flag of the frigate. Soon after that the payroll ships strike their colors and surrender to us. In the attack we lost twelve men, but they were replaced, by forty who joined with us from the frigate not wanting to face trial for losing their ship I took their captain's coat thinking it looked better on me than it did him. The coat was dark blue and had silver trimming. We buried the dead at sea then met up with the Ranger and divided the spoils and sailed off toward Nassau .

Three days later we arrived in Nassau As I walked through the streets I heard a voice call out.

"Who are you?" Asked the voice.

I turned and a long black hair that was down to his shoulders. stood in front of me.

"Alastair McCormack." I said confidently."And who are you?"

"John Silver, and I have a proposition for you." Said the man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Proposition**

"What sort of proposition?" I asked cautiously.

"Let's not discuss it here come let's go somewhere more private." Silver said.

"This had better not be a waste of my time or I'll have your head." I threatened when i had decided to follow him.

As we walked through the row of tents on the beach I saw several men whom I hadn't seen before, not that I knew everyone in Nassau.

"What ship you come in on?" I asked as we reached the edge of the tents and headed into town.

"The Walrus Captained by Captain Flint." Silver answered. " What's yours called?"

"My first ship is called the Harbinger, my second well I haven't come up with a name for her yet." I responded.

"You have two ships?" Silver said surprised.

I didn't answer, for a moment.

"Yes took her a few days ago." I said proudly.

"That's nice we're here." Silver said stopping outside the brothel.

"You brought me to the brothel?" I asked unamused.

"Come my other partner is inside." Silver said motioning me inside.

I followed Silver through the brothel which was crowded with sailors and whores alike, we went upstairs and into one of the rooms. When Silver had closed the door a woman's voice spoke.

"I don't recognise this one" said the woman's voice cold and harsh.

"I thought it would be safer to have a buyer we didn't know, you don't trust any of the other pirates in this port do you?" Silver asked the woman.

The woman wore a long shiny blue dress and her skin was bronzed from many days in the sun.

"Very well, but I have another buyer in mind if this one is not interested." Said the woman.

"What exactly am I buying?" I asked curiously.

"Information." Silver said as he stepped into view.

"What kind of information?" I asked my curiosity increased.

"Where to find the largest fortune you've ever seen." Silver said his eyes brightening immensely.

Silver reached inside his blue coat and pulled out something wrapped in leather he untied the string and pulled out a piece of paper. and rolled it out on the table.

"A ship's manifest?" I asked disappointed.

Silver turned the paper over and I leaned over and read it to myself, when I was done I stepped back taken aback by the page's contents.

"Five million spanish dollars?" I said in an excited hushed tone. "And I suppose you two will want a share as well.

"Do you even have to ask?" the woman asked.

"I'll give you five hundred thousand." I said starting the bargaining.

"Nine hundred thousand. Said Silver.

"Half." The woman said.

I thought for a moment then sighed.

"Eight million." I said cleverly. "That way the two of you will each get four million.

"Half or no deal." The woman said hard pressed.

"Get me a good captain or two to come with me as consort and maybe I'll consider it." I said finally. "A ship carrying all that is bound to have an escort."

"Very well." The woman said. "I have one but his captain may not go for it with my other buyer."

"My captain doesn't know, he's still looking for that page without it he's not going anywhere." Silver said smiling.

"I see." I said turning to leave. "Good day to you tell me when you've found someone."

I opened the door and stepped out into the brothel leaning on the wall closed by the stairs Mr Quake stood his arms crossed.

"What was that about?" He asked as I approached.

"Someone wanting me to buy something." I said.

"In a brothel?" Mr Quake said doubtfully.

"Some one wanting to sell me some plates or something." I said convincing as I could. "What are you doing here?"

"I found some crew men to help crew that frigate." Mr Quake said with a smile."

"Good, but put them on board the Harbinger, those we can fit will be aboard the Frigate with me and you." I said as we walked down the stairs.

"What are we going to call the Frigate?" Mr Quake asked.

"Hmm let the men put it to a vote." I said. "They do deserve that much since they helped capture the damned thing."

"Yes Captain." Mr Quake said before leaving me in the street.

That night the crew voted on a name for our new ship, the name they chose for it was Sea Wolf I liked the name. The next morning the Walrus, and Mr Silver were gone from port, rumors circled that Vane and Rackham had aided one of Flint's crew to help win votes for a new Captain. I found Rackham the next morning with Anne, and Vane. Satisfied looks on all their faces a bottle of rum in each of their hands sitting on the sand while vane leaned against the rock.

"So what's the plan now any more prizes to go after?" I asked.

"No not at the moment not that we need anymore money, that last haul will hold both our crews over for a while."

"Did you find a name for your Frigate?" Anne asked looking up at me from under her ragged hat.

"Yes the men chose the Sea Wolf." I said.

"They should have called it the Sea Pup." Vane said smiling widely which was one of the rarest sights.

"Oh, at least I have more ships than you." I said back.

"Wonder how long you'll keep her." Said Rackham in a mock threatening tone.

"If you try to take her, I'll sink you with the other ship." I said jokingly.

Anne tossed an extra bottle to me and I caught it by the neck and pulled the cork out with my teeth and sat down next to Rackham.

"It's good to see you again Jack." I said happily.

"Yes well you and I go way back." Rackham said smiling.

"I remember when you and I were serving on that bring together during the war." I said remembering.

"Yes captain Rum belley we called our valiant captain, shame what happened to him." Rackham said.

"You happened to him Remember you killed the bastard and took off with his wife." I said looking around Rackham and over to Anne.

"Well the bastard did have it coming." Rackham said taking a swig of rum.

"You disappeared after that, you and Anne." I said.

"But in the end we all ended up where we always came. good old Nassau and now here we are." I said as I raised my bottle to Rackham. "To Old friends and new."

We all clinked our bottles together even Vane, and drank deeply until all the rum was gone from our bottles and we threw them into the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Partners in crime.**

Almost a week passed when Vane, Rackham, and Anne came to the tent I had set up for myself.

"Get up."Vane said giving me a quick jab in my ribs with his boot.

"What, day is it?" I asked looking around in a daze from whatever the fuck I had been smoked for the passed week.

"Come on we have business in town." Rackham said extending his hand.

I grabbed Rackhams forearm and got up as he pulled. My once blue coat that i had taken from the previous captain of the Sea Wolf was dirty with black grime and splashes of red of dried blood from that same captain.

"What sort of business." I finally asked as we walked.

Not a one of them spoke they only looked at me, then turned back, and continued with me shuffling behind while my head spun.

When we reached the brothel I knew. The Tan woman and Silver had found their buyer. As I entered I heard shouting from the beach someone looking for someone or another.

When we entered

the brothel not a man looked up from their women, or were too deep in drink, or too drunk to care or to even notice Vane, and the rest of their group ascend the stairs and go to the sun tanned womans room.

From the door to the next room I thought I caught a glimpse of someone peering out from the curtains, but they soon vanished. and I thought nothing of it. Vane knocked gruffly on the door to the room instantly the door opened to let them in.

"I see you have all met." Said the woman.

"Why'd you drag us out here Max." Rackham asked in boredom.

Vane glared at me for a moment then turned back to Max.

"Where's the page?" Vane asked glowering at Max. "And where is the man selling the page?"

From the corner of my eye I saw a hole, with an eye peering through it.

"Payment first then it will be delivered to you." Max said impatiently.

I tapped Rackham on the arm and motioned with my head to the hole. Rackham looked passed by this time had Max by the throat and had lifted her off her feet with her back against the wall choking and unable to breath.

Rackham drew a knife from its sheath and went to the hole and stabbed it through from the other room both of us heard running feet and a shadow pass the door. Vane dropped Max and bolted through the door. Rackham, and I followed. Anne closed behind they saw the figure pass through the door but I Caught a glimpse of a man with black hair to his shoulders, and a blue coat.

"Silver." I muttered as I continued to chase. my head pounding.

When we reached the street we caught a glimpse of Silver running through the crowd trying to lose us then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Chase**

We searched the streets most of the day some said he went one direction others another. We split up and as day turned into night we got word that the crew of the Walrus was looking for Silver as well. Vane, Rackham and I split up they searched the cliffs as night fell i went into the tavern haven given up on hopes of finding him.

I went to my tent and slept, the next morning i was awoken with a kick to the ribs I awoke instantly and saw Vane staring down at me.

"Come on we've got a meeting with Flint." Vane said in a serious tone

I stood up rubbed the sleep from my eyes and followed Vane to the tavern of Elenore Guthrie we went upstairs to a room with a table and several people sitting around it. We took our seats.

"Who the fuck is this?" Flint said pointing at me.

Who the fuck are you? I said with a smirk.

Rackham stepped forward coughing twice as he did "Gentlemen let's not ruin this already unstable peace." Rackham said. "Introduce yourselves so we can continue"

"Him first." I said looking at a man I could only assume was Flint

"Captain Flint of the Walrus" Said Flint

"Captain Alastair MCCormack of the Sea Wolf" I responded as i took my seat by Vane.

"That Frigate?" Asked a bald chubby man.

I smirked "Yes she is mine" I said proudly.

Rackham coughed again. "Can we get down to business?" Rackham said impatiently.

After that I don't remember much but in the end we were sailing consort with Flint and we had to make preparations to leave when we left we didn't Speak to each other the rest of the day I spent lazing about until night came and I heard a scream. I ran to the middle of town there bent over on a log was Max several men on top of her each one taking turns with her. I started toward the men but Guthrie beat me to her. Already men from several crews were gathered around watching.

The Guthrie spoke some words then came the shocking part she cut Vane off and that any man that associated with him would suffer the same punishment of not being able to work. Slowly people left I ran to find Flint.

"What did she just do?" Asked Gates to Flint

"I think she just gave us a ship." Flint said

"Captain Flint I still want to sail consort with you." I said

"Alright we leave soon as we get the guns I need." Flint said

"We'll be ready count on it." I said before heading off to find Mr. Quake


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** Spanish Man o' War

After a few mishaps with acquiring the guns we were finally underway three Ships left Nassau The flagship the Walrus, The Ranger, and The Harbinger I left the Sea Wolf behind since she wasn't done being refitted. We sailed for two days when we ran into a storm nearly took down our ships but we pulled through. When it calmed we reached our destination but there was no Spanish treasure ship in sight. My crew began to grumble as we continued to sail along the coast.

Then a ship came into view but she was not the Treasure ship she was a Spanish Man o' War and she was closing fast. The Walrus ran up Spanish colors the Ranger kept her piratate colors up we did the same seeing that the spanish would follow the Ranger and Harbinger and Ignore the Walrus since she was flying their colors. Mr Quake and I watched the man o' war closely as she passed the Walrus and came after us. Walrus came about and we waited for her to fire, but she didn't the Man o War kept coming.

"Why the fuck aren't they firing!?" Mr. Quake looked at me with a look he gave when he was concerned.

"Their crew is disgruntled shit….could they be challenging Flint now?"

"Bad Fucking Timing!" Quake yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Bring us about!" I ordered quickly knowing full well what a Man o War can do to a ship.

As if by some miracle Walrus fired a single shot and hit the Spaniard. The Ranger and Harbinger began to come about as the Walrus fired her full broadside into the rear of the Spaniard after taking a hit from the Man o wars aft guns. When Ranger and Harbinger were completely about we fired out broadsides into their forward with everything we had. The walrus fired its second broadside hitting and damaging the Spaniard badly. Cannons boomed smoke and the smell of gunpowder filled the air as our three ships slammed her. Then the Spaniard began to come about most of our crew probably shit themselves as we saw those gunports come around.

"Keep firing don't let up on that Bastard!" I yelled as I went down onto the gundeck to help the gun crews.

From one of the gunports I saw those gunports open like a wave my heart skipped a beat as I watched them open a sense of genuine fear came over me something I had not felt in a long time.

"Fuck me!" I heard one of the crewmen yell as he tried to load his gun faster.

For a moment the air was still and quiet like that of the air before a storm then hell rained down as those guns opened up on our ships the sound of her guns blocked out almost every other sound. The hull exploded crewmen flew back cannons were blown off their carriages as the shots slammed into our hull. Crewmen screamed and died of shrapnel blood was on the deck. I saw Mr Quake standing giving orders until a cannon ball came and ripped his head clean off and his body fell to the deck. I heard an explosion behind us and saw debris fly through the air I guessed that it was the Ranger exploding. Crewmen carried the wounded to clear the deck i knew it was hopeless to try and run our our main mast had fallen.

"Abandon ship!" I yelled as I ran up what was left of the stairs that went to the rail.

The shout echoed through the ship men dropped the wounded and went to the side and jumped overboard as the Harbinger began to list to port and sink lower in the water before i jumped a cannonball exploded behind me the force of the impact knocked me unconscious I don't remember much of what had happened after that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Awakening and Rescue**

I awoke with my face in the sand the sun blinded me as I turned over, when I could see I had a pistol in my face and a bearded man staring down at me. I raised my hands slowly and squinted.

"Easy there friend." I said.

"We ain't friends Captain McCormack."Said the man.

"Where's Flint?"

"He's on the hill."

"Can I get up?" I asked, the man sighed then pulled away but still kept the pistol on me.

I kept my hands up and walked toward the hill my escort stayed at least five paces behind me and kept his pistol aimed at my back. I didn't like this but whoever he was with probably was in charge now. When we reached the top Flint, Silver and a man with glasses were laying on their stomachs with a spyglass watching something bellow. I crouched and saw a run aground ship, and the galleon that had taken us out. On the beach below it was crawling with Spanish.

"Good you could join us Mr McCormack." Flint said without turning his head what do you make of the situation?"

"In all honesty looks like we're fucked." I looked around for any of my men and don't see any. "Where are my men?"

"Down there." Silver said pointing to a place on the beach, Flint handed me a spyglass I looked.

I could see Mr. Quake, and twenty others down there sitting on the sand being heavily guarded.

"We've got to get them out." I said wanting to leap up and charge down to rescue them.

"Not a chance there's over a hundred men down there." Flint turned back and looked at me. "But I have a plan."

"Let's hear it."

"We're going to steal the Man o war."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "S-Steal?" I was flabbergasted at the notion. " Have you lost all sense?!" I said in a low whispering yell.

"Probably but it's our only way off this island." Flint smirked at me. " And we'll need a distraction."

"You want me to try and rescue my men to draw them away?"

"He gets it." Silver smiled as he looked at Flint.

"Precisely."

" I not only will attempt i will do and meet you on the Man o War." I said clenching my fist a little.

"Good but don't get yourself killed over it." Flint rose to a crouch. "We need men to crew her." He got close. "And men to fight if this lot tries to take power."

I nodded in understanding. "I'll need two good men."

Flint nodded and pointed to two of the men. "You two go with him the rest of you go to the meet up point."

The men sprang into action I began to circle around behind the dunes to where Mr Quake and the others were. When we reached there one of the Spaniards was taking a leak I motioned for the other two to stay where they were and came up behind him then broke his neck. I then took his musket, and sword since I had lost both in the sinking of the Harbinger.

I then motioned for the men to follow me again and we crept up the dune there were two look outs, we came up behind and slit their throats and took position near the prisoners. I cocked back the hammer of the musket and aimed it at one of the sentries below us while the two with me readied their pistols to take out two more. I steadied my breathing then fired the bullet hit the sentry the other two fired and took out two more, they were startled, in their confusion we slid down the dune and engaged them taking out three more. As we did one of the sentry yelled and more came running we fought our way to my men and cut them free while one covered us. We then ran up the dune while the Man o War sails loosed and it began to sail out. We ran into the jungle out pursuers hot on our heels some firing off shots that missed due to the thick cover of the trees and brush. The two who were with me took the lead and we followed them to the rally point. There the men who were left opened fire and the Spanish pulled back after a brief fire fight. We then waited for Flint and the others who took the ship with him.

When they arrived we all swam for the ship and got her under way properly as fast as we could then set course for Nassau


End file.
